forbidden love an andley fanfiction
by taintedsoul123
Summary: both andy and ashley haven't been the same for awhile could it be that both their problems are related ? rated m for language and maybe future scenes
1. Chapter 1

**(Andys Pov)**

Ever been in a situation where life couldn't get any better yet all you can do is ive been stuck like this for a few years see im in a world famous band known as black veil brides and it honestly doesn't get any better than this ,on tour with my closest friends Jake,Jinxx,CC and of course Ashley , i couldn't do this without them , if only they saw the pain behind my smile , im in love and theres nothing i can do about it,this person will never feel the same way, and some may ask why not , im a rockstar , who wouldn't jump at a chance to be with me , well its different this time ,im in love with a man , im not gay but ive never felt this way towards someone before , maybe i am gay ,But i Andrew Biersack am in love , a forbidden love

"hey biersack what you writing" Ashley poked my side as i quickly closed my note book , hiding the contents "oh you know , nothing much , song lyrics and stuff" i nervously laughed as i placed the batman book into my pocket "oh come on andy that was no way song lyrics, i going to ask you once more before i force it out of you"

Ashley has an evil glint in his eyes, oh man im so screwed, but i loved moments like this ,its one of the rare occasions when i smile and it isn't fake.

Just for the fun of it i flipped Ashley off and began running when i heard him say "oh thats it" luckily enough my gazelle legs give me an advantage over him , allowing me to run much faster. I couldn't run any more, i had made it of the tour bus down a few roads and stopped in a ally way catching my breath , well at least he wont catch me,i laughed as i turned around not quite making it before im flat on the ground as someone pounced on me "Ashley!" i growled as he started tickling me "admit defeat and i will stop"

Ashley tickeled me even more as i wiggled beneath him trying to escape , Damn, it was no use i couldn't get outta this one , well done biersack you screwed up again

"ok , ok i give up now get the fuck of me dude,im in serious need of a cigarette "

He started laughing again as he got of me and held a hand out to me " yer yer , you should quit you know its a disgusting habit , now about that note book " his brown eyes lit up slightly as he smiled at me , damn what am i meant to say, the truth? , i had written my undying love to a man who will never accept me , i could never do that it would ruin the band if Ashley knew the truth , non of them would accept me

I started coughing as i looked away " well erm , its kinda my diary " Ashley looked at me with those brown eyes again that held curiosity and i couldn't help but sigh

"if you say so Andy , now come on its almost 3am you should be getting some sleep"

What did Ashley mean by that , he said i should be getting some sleep , what about him ? i could tell he hasn't been sleeping much recently , his eyes don't gleam as much and hold much excitement anymore , bags has started to form underneath his eyes , damnit Ashley why wont you let me help , i sighed again as i wondered to my bed

Ashley had sat on the sofa and frowned to himself slightly almost as though he was distracted by his thoughts

"night purdy boy" he looked up at me and smiled slightly before mumbling goodnight

I climbed into my bunk and laid there quietly , i wondered what Ashley was thinking about , tomorrow , tomorrow i will find out

**(Ashleys Pov)**

I saw alone on the sofa for hours paying no attention to what was on tv , to caught up with my own thoughts to even care , what else was Andy hiding in that book , it has to be more then just a diary , ive never known andy to get so defensive over anything

I walked towards the bunks before knowing what i was doing and pulled back andys curtain , he was sound asleep just like the others , minutes seemed to pass as i watched him silently and then just as i was about to leave i saw his notebook, i couldn't stop myself

I picked it up and read the most recent what Andy was gay , no not gay he was in love with a guy , thats why he hasn't been the same , oh andy if only you knew the truth , knew that we were both in the same boat except i am in love with you. Since last year when i realised my feelings forAndy i slept with many different girls to convince myself i was wrong , but it never worked and each time i ended up in pain so i slept with more and then more , just to ease the pain of not having him in my arms, everytime i saw him with a girl i felt jealous , each time they hurt and used him and who was there to pick up the pieces, me!

Andy was my life , i smiled down at him , still sleeping as a tear fell from my eyes , "if only you knew andy , if only you knew " i kissed his forehead gently and walked away , putting on my leather jacket and boots , i have to clear my head and i cant do that around here , i walked off the tour bus , slamming the door as i left , why , why me , i didn't ask for this , i didn't want to be this thing ive become , i just want him , but that will never happen , i walked up and kicked and punched a wall hard , letting my anger out , screaming as loud as i could .

I slumped against the wall sighing as i looked at my hands , they were covered in blood , ah so much for keeping this a secret , the sun started to rise as i began walking back to the bus , im going to need alot of coffee and energy to make it through today i sighed once more as i climbed onto the bus , jumping out of my skin when i saw andy say on the sofa with tears in him eyes

I saw him look at my hands before reaching my eyes , his perfect blue eyes staring into mine , i saw pain within his as i felt my heart break a little more, "Ashley what did you do " he whispered silently

"i eased my pain "

"your pain , why are you in pain Ashley"

"because ...because i can never truly be happy"and with that i turned around leaving him stood there alone , damnit andy why do you have to be so perfect , i laid in my bunk , turning on my ipod searching for Nevershoutnever , christofer drew always understood by problems , i felt a tear drip down my cheek as i listened to i love you more than you'll ever know , i don't care how soppy people may think it is but i can relate to the lyrics

I started singing along to the song , not caring who heard me anymore

_Oh, I've got my car and my guitar  
A couple pills  
A couple scars  
But I made a wish on a lonesome star_

Star oh star, you shine so bright  
Won't you grant me one small wish tonight?  
That I won't die  
On this destructive path of mine.

I sighed once more , Will andy ever be mine ?__


	2. Chapter 2

(Andy's pov)

I sat there crying, feeling Ashley's pain, why did he hurt himself? I could have helped him but instead he took the pain out on himself, if only he knew how much I care, maybe things will change. I sat quietly just staring out the window until I heard Ashley singing , I think it was a nevershoutnever song , just from the way he was singing I could hear his pain , I can't live like this anymore , I can't live without him

(Jakes pov)

"FUCK" I shouted as I smacked my head, stupid bus, you can never get a decent night's sleep. I wondered into the kitchen making myself some coffee and looking at the time , 6:30 ah what the hell am I going to do until the others get up ,I walked into the lounge of the tour bus as quietly as I could , trying not to wake the others up , but as I walked into the room I saw Andy , he was sat with his legs hugged to his chest and it looked like he had been crying, " hey erm andy" i waved my hand in front of his face, causing him to jump "oh erm yer , oh jake , hey how long you been up for"

"about 5 minutes , bus went over a bump and woke me up again" i sat down beside andy "hey dude you look like shit have you even slept " Andy looked up at me slightly before looking towards the wall again " i think ive had about 1 hours sleep ,i pissed Ashley off last night so he chased me and took revenge ,we got back around 3 and i went to bed ,when i woke up Ashley wasn't on the bus so i sat here waiting for him and he came back with blood on his hands " andy choked the last bit out as tears fell from his eyes again .

It was obvious andy liked Ashely and he may not admit it but i can tell, " erm andy " he looked up at me " yeh jake " i coughed nervously " well how to say this , and deny it all you want , but i know you have feelings for him , don't worry i wont tell anyone" Andy looked away and started crying again , i pulled him into a hug " i don't know what to do jake , he wont ever feel the same way , and im tired of feeling like this , i...i love him jake " i was right , andy likes him , oh god is this why andys has been distant for the past two years ! no wonder he's hurting , seeing Ashley with all them girls " don't worry andy it will work out , you'll see " he smiled weakly at me "now go get some more sleep we have to perform tonight , and i don't want you passing out on stage"

Andy stood up and walked towards the bunks " yes sir " he mumbled

(Andys pov)

Jake knew , he knew about me feelings , and he didn't judge me, maybe the others can accept me to , ah who am i kidding just because jake does ,doesn't mean cc or jinxx will accept me , and im not even going to bother thinking about Ashley accepting me as that will never happen , why did i have to fall for him , i couldn't help it , the way his smile is always perfect , the way his eyes gleam when he is happy or excited , how he isn't afraid to do anything , Ashely is perfect in every way and i wouldn't change a thing about him , even though he spends to much time perfecting his hair , or wont go out unless his outfit is perfect , all these things just made him more special to me.

At the moment we are in the Uk touring , and tonight we will be live in Plymouth , i smiled at the thought of being on stage again , singing was my passion how i express myself , and the smile had nothing to do with the fact that Ashley will be topless as always when we are on stage , his outlaw tattoo on show , and war paint half way down his chest along with one of his many star necklaces , i had no idea why he loved them so much but they looked good on him , maybe thats why he wears them , i smiled again nearly jumping out of my skin when my curtain was pulled back and Ashley was looking at me

"you should smile more you know , your eyes gleam when you do , it looks so much better then them being empty " wait what did Ashley just say , that my eyes gleam when i smile , its nothing andy , stop trying to convince yourself he means something more , he will never love you as much as you love him

"t..thanks Ashley" i didn't know why i stuttered but i couldn't stop looking at him , staring into his deep brown eyes , how i longed for him to be mine

"anytime , and well about this morning , im sorry andy , i know i can talk to you about anything , but im hurting so bad and i couldn't control my emotions so i hit the wall , a little to hard i might add, and i promise not to do it again ok ? if i have a problem i will talk to you , like we use to "

i frowned slightly as Ashley said he was hurting , i wanted to take his pain away"ok ash , if you promise , but please don't hurt yourself , it hurts me to see you in pain" i grabbed ashleys hands looking at his wounds and sighing quietly , thinking he wouldn't hear

Ashley lifted my head and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes" don't sigh andy it will be okay , im going to be okay " i jumped down of my bunk and hugged Ashley tightly , god it felt so good " yes , your right , you are going to be okay , because no matter whats going on im going to help you "

(Ashleys pov)

I reluctantly pulled away from Andy , smiling as i did , i havnt felt this good in a long time, he always brightened my mood , i hope one day soon i will pick up the courage to tell him the truth , how i feel , how im madly in love with him , one day i wont need all these girls to ease the pain because i will have him , i will have my Andy

Andy smiled up me as my heart stopped beating , god he was breathtaking , i pulled him into another hug

"what was that for" i smiled at him and tapped my nose , "wouldn't you like to know"

I looked up at andy again as saw a mischievous glint in his eyes , uh oh what was he up to , just as i was about to ask he lifted his hand up and flipped me off , oh thats it , i chased him to the front of the tour bus and pounced on him , this was happening alot , "say sorry"

"never" i started ticking him , laughing as he screamed like a little girl

"erm guys , what are you doing " i looked up to see jake sat on the sofa and i blushed a deep red as i got of andy and stood up

"purdy is being mean"andy pouted at me and i couldn't help but laugh more

"oh shh you , you swore at me , you know damn well you cant get away with that"

Jake started laughing as he watched us argue "god you two are like an old married couple" i swear i must have blushed a deeper shade of red as i coughed nervously

"hey you know what would be a awesome idea right now" i asked both andy and jake while walking over to the tv

"omg yes we can watch batman" did he ever stop talking about batman?

"no andy i think its time we pulled some pranks" i smiled as i held up three permanent markers, watching the others smiles as they understood what i meant

"ok i'll got for jinxx , you and andy can get cc"jake walked over to where i was and took a pen , i threw one to andy and began walking to the bunks

Andy started gigging but stopped as soon as jake stared at him , i pulled back cc's curtain and started drawing , i gave him glasses , a beard and a moustache , andy however decided to draw the batman symbol on his forehead

"he's going to know you did that one andy" i laughed as he pouted again " no he wont , anyone of us could have done it "

"your the only one obsessed with batman , lets face it , your screwed when he see's it"

After we had finished i took a photo of cc and tweeted it asking what the fans thought of his new war paint , laughing as they said andy must have done the batman symbol " see i told you , everyone knows it was you "

Don't get me wrong cc looked halrious but as soon as i saw what jake had done to jinxx i couldn't stop laughing , he gave him a thick layer of eyeliner using the pen , some thick rimmed glasses and a harry potter lighting scar ,

"they are going to be so pissed when they wake up " all of us laughed as we took a picture of jinxx too and posted it on twitter

"well we didn't do anything jake it was all purdy boy's idea" andy smiled at me flipping me off AGAIN

"for hell sake andy " i chased him again , tickling him first then jumping on him as he fell down

"stop swearing at me "Andy was gigging and trying to escape, I stopped tickling him as I pinned his arms above his head, staring into his deep blue eyes as I whispered "give in?" just as he was about to answer I heard a scream from the back of the bus, I then ran for my life when cc appeared in the doorway and looked right at me "you are so dead "


	3. Chapter 3

(cc's pov)

You can never get a decent sleep on the tour bus,ask anyone , and what makes it worse is when you have to share one with Ashley and Andy they have to be one of the most childish people i have ever met , and ive met myself, where were they . i walked to the front of the bus and found them , andy was on the floor with Ashley ontop of him , im really not surprised .Ashley looked up and saw me " your so dead " i laughed evilly at him as his eyes widened

"me , i love how you blame me for this , if you havnt noticed you have a batman symbol on your forehead , now tell me this Christian , who is obsessed with batman?" i watched andy hit him playfully

"now cc no need for anything rash , it was a joke " andy seemed to beg causing me to laugh some more "alright guys , fine you win , no revenge" i walked away leaving behind a very confused andy and Ashley

(andys pov)

"should we be scared" i looked up at Ashley as he was still on me , "yes , we should be very afraid, god knows what he is planning "

"hey ash can i ask something" he looked down at me , filling me with wamth , " sure you can" i played with my lip ring nervously , "well i was just erm wondering if you will tell me what has been bothering you"

Before he could answer cc appeared behind him with a bucket and emptied its contents all over us both

"shit , my hair , oh god my hairs wet, " i couldn't help but laugh at Ashley as he jumped up and started messing around with his hair "oh cc i suggest you run" cc looked at me then back at Ashley

"now guys ,two on one , so isn't fair" Ashley looked at me and we both started laughing

Ashley advanced towards cc "hey andy get some water" i laughed walking into the kitchen and saw jinxx and jake , laughing slightly at jinxx's face

"very funny andy , your just lucky im not a morning person" he grumbled "i had nothing to do with it , the man you want is right there" i pointed towards jake "can you two do me a favour and help me get some water for Ashley" jake looked at me confused "why do you nee... oh i get ya , sure we'll help , right jinxx"

Both Jake and me looked at jinxx "wait what , no keep me out of this , im going back to sleep try not to ruin my face again" jake started laughing "you don't need our help with that" jinxx flipped us both off and walked towards the bunks

"ok so two buckets of cold water , oh and add some ice , cc is going to regret ruining my moment , i mean he is going to regret throwing that water over me " i laughed nervously at that last bit , just because jakes knows doesn't mean i can go all soppy on him

Jake laughed as he began filling the buckets with water and winked at me "i know what you meant andy , but don't worry my mouth is closed" i blushed slightly and looked away

"are you guys nearly done with that water"Ashley bellowed from the front of the bus

"come on better go before purdy gets his underware in a twist"jake laughed again when he saw me blush , god damn it , why do i blush everytime someone mentions Ashley

We carried the water to the front of the bus , where Ashley still had hold of smiled and looked up at me as we walked over to him " okay in three. Three , two ...one" jake through his bucket over cc causing him to scream like a little girl , typical cc. Little did he know i still had water "andy now"Ashley shouted at me , so i threw the water over him , i started laughing as the cold water hit him , causing him to jump a mile "did that have ice in it , oh good move andy " i raised my hand for a highfive but instead Ashley pulled me into a hug , i wrapped my arms around him , hugging him tightly back , minutes must have passed as i stayed in Ashley's embrace , by the time i looked up all the guys were gone , so i was alone with Ashley again

(Ashleys pov)

I pulled away from him reluctantly and sat down patting the space beside asking andy to sit down

"well im guessing im going to have to answer your question at some point ,as the guys have left ,now seems a perfect moment to talk" i watched andy smile slightly , i loved it when he smiles , maybe one day it will be me making him smile, making him happy

"well i have no idea how to say this but i, well i think i might be in love" i was still watching andy as i was talking , his smile disappeared as he flinched slightly , i continued to talk thinking it was now or never

"ive never felt like this towards anyone before , this person makes my world seem brighter , they give me reason to wake up every day ,for two years i havnt said anything , sleeping with random people to make it go away , but it never did" andy wasn't looking towards me anymore , instead he was staring at the wall " erm andy you ok" he looked back at me , i felt my heart split in two when i saw tears in his lifeless eyes as he stood to leave "w...wow i , i don't know what to say ashely , im honestly happy for you,and i wish you both the best of luck" andy walked off the tour bus leaving me standing alone

"its you andy,im in love with you , always has been and always will" i whispered knowing he wont hear , knowing it was to late


	4. Chapter 4

(Andys pov)

I couldn't listen to it anymore, i couldn't sit around while the love of my life declared his love for someone else,i knew Ashley would never be mine , this just proves it more.I pulled out a cigarette from the pack , lighting it as i walked , i had no idea where i was going , i needed to escape

Jake lied , he said it would all work out , he couldn't be more wrong.I walked for an hour before stopping in a park and sitting down on a bench, pulling out my note book and began writing some lyrics

_The writing's on the wall,__  
__Your crimson touch is goin' no where,__  
__I'll hang onto every word you said,__  
__And sink my teeth into this nightmare___

_Woah oh oh oh...__  
__I'm screaming out,__  
__Can you hear me?___

_I bleed for you,__  
__Forever I will lie awake,__  
__I would Die For you,__  
__I see the truth,__  
__I've given you my heart to break,__  
__I would Die For You._

i smiled at the lyrics , wondering what they guys would think of it, wondering what Ashley would think of it , just his name was enough to cause tears to come to my eyes, i keep telling myself to get over him , but i cant , each time i see him my heart skips a beat . All of a sudden Sarcasm by get scared started playing and i jumped out of my skin realising my phone was going off, i took my phone out of my pocket and answered

"andy , dude where the hell are you we are on stage in a hour"jake sounded worried , i felt so guilty , i didn't mean to worry them

"oh shit , sorry i lost track of time , im running now , be there in 30 minutes tops"

I hung up and started running back the way i came , hoping i can make it back in time , i took me an hour to walk here , luckily i was tall.I made it back to the bus with 20 minutes to spare , bursting through the door and landing on Ashley , why does this always happen!

"erm sorry" i stood us quickly, running towards the bunks before Ashley could talk

I managed to get dressed and put my warpaint on in record time just making it for sound check, as i walked back stage i saw jake talking to cc and jinxx , he was pacing and looked concerned

"erm hey guys" i played with my hair nervously as they all turned around and looked at me

"Andy its about bloody time , don't run off like that again when we have a performance" jake smiled slightly before grabbing his guitar and walking towards me"sorry had to clear my head" he looked at me again , knowing what i was on about "don't worry , i said it will work out now trust me"

I trusted jake but he was wrong before , and i was hurt because of it , i shrugged it off , putting on a smile and hiding behind it as i looked at jinxx and cc "come on , grab your shit and lets get going , we have hundreds of fans out there that need us" they smiled at me as we all high fived

"hey where is purdy" jinxx looked around for him but couldn't see him

"i have no id..." i looked other at the door as Ashley came running through it , damn he was topless

"shit sorry , im here , where the hell is my bass" i handed Ashley his bass and smiled at him "andy , we have to talk , but not now , now we have to blow some minds" all five of us laughed and agreed high fiving before walking on stage , well i say walking , we all ran on as the fans screamed "BLACK VEIL BRIDES"

"EVENING PLYMOUTH" i screamed into the mic , laughing as they screamed back at me "were Black veil brides and this is never give in"

Cc,jinxx ,jake and Ashley dived straight into the song , it sounded amazing , i missed performing so much .

They room was alive, everyone was singing along with me all finished our last song as i said goodnight into the microphone before walking off the stage.

All five of us sat backstage , we had 20 minutes till we go and meet the fans

"you have no idea how much i have missed performing" cc jumped around laughing as we all agreed with him, high fiving again,

"just think we have another 6 months of this" i smiled at them , knowing that we all enjoyed touring as much as each other

"hell yes , now that is what im talking about"Ashley laughed some more , making me blush as he did ,i think jake saw cause he winked at me again , why does he keep winking at me

"andy can we talk now" Ashley looked at me aswell as the others"what are you all staring at" i mumbled slightly before getting up "yeh come on then ash" just as we were about to leave our manager walked in "guys time to meet the fans" Ashley looked at me again as he mouthed "later" and i nooded in agreement , i wondered what he wanted to talk about ,i hope it has nothing to do with his special someone because my heart cant handle that twice in one day

CC,Jake,Jinxx,Ashley and me all walked outside to screaming fans ,we all went different directions as i began hugging people and signing alot of posters, by the end of it my hand was starting to hurt , i looked over to find the others , then wishing i hadn't when i saw Ashley flirting with a group of girls, its ok andy you can do this , just smile , jake looked at Ashley then at me,before mouthing that it would be okay

I wish he would stop saying that cause its obvious it wont be , i turned my back to them and signed more things for the fans, i was so tired by now i had been signing for almost an hour and i swear my hand was going to drop off the fans had left leaving me standing by the tour bus smoking another cigarette as i watched girls throw themselves over Ashley, he didn't seem to mind , and i guess its always going to be like that , i felt tears burn in my eyes, why cant i control my emotions,Ashley glanced briefly at me causing the pain to get worse , i cant handle it anymore.i dropped my cigarette and walked away willing the tears to disappear but they didn't, tears filled my eyes and began spilling down my cheeks , i cant imagine what it was doing to my war paint, i ended up down the same alley that me and Ashley was down before.

I sighed and turned around, watching the floor as his's boots came into view , i knew it was him, , who else would it be "andy..." he tried lifting my face to look at him but i turned around , having my back face him "just leave it Ashley" i felt more tears coming, i tried stopping them , but the more i tried the worse it became"andy please look at me and listen" i couldn't face him,i could hardly talk to him "no Ashley please just lea..." before i could finsh Ashley grabbed me by my arm and spun me around,pushing me against the wall as he stared at me with his brown eyes that i loved so much, before i could say anything at all, he leaned in close to me and pressed his lips onto mine.

I kissed him back , oh god he was kissing me , ive waited two years for this , i cant believe this is happening , i thought he was in love though , did he make that all up.

Ashley pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine , smiling as he looked right at me again"Andy you didn't let me finish earlier, i meant every word i said , but you ran off before i could tell you , im in love with you Andrew Biersack , for two years ive watched you , waiting for the day i could hold you and call you mine" i smiled ,he loved me ! i could see the love in his eyes , and id never imagine his lips would feel this good

I leaned into him this time , kissing him with more passion then before causing him to growl against my lips.I pulled away from him and smiled again as he whispered "theres the smile i love so much"

"Ashley words cant describe how i feel about you, ive dreamt about this moment for so long , and now i finally have you , no more wondering what it would feel like to be with you..i love you, your my outlaw Ashley , forever my outlaw" it was his turn to smile this time "you have no idea how long ive waited it hear that andy , no idea"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Andys pov)**

Ashley grabbed my hand as we walked back towards the bus " wait what are we going to tell the others" i looked at Ashley , waiting for him to answer but hearing cc scream instead

"omg i knew it,i just knew it , jinxx bets up i win"

I stared at him open mouthed"what the hell are you on about cc" jake stood smiling next to him "well we all had a suspicion this would happen, lets face it we all could tell you liked each other ,except you two didn't realize, anyway cc said you would get together but jinxx said you wouldn't"

"so jinxx , you gotta pay up" cc stuck his toungue out at jinxx as he laughed back at him "i didn't shake on it , my bad , no money for you" i burst out laughing when cc chased jixx around the bus several times before the both face planted the floor

Jake looked at us and smiled again"im just glad i get my buddies back , for the past two years you both have been distant , so its going to be good to FINALLY have andy and Ashley back"

Ashley looked at me and smiled , before kissing me , god it felt amazing , i don't think im ever going to get use to it , we both laughed as we heard the guys whistle behind us

"shut the hell up and piss off" Ashley growled but stopped as i leaned down to kiss him again , pulling him in closer to me

**(Ashleys pov)**

I did it , i kissed him , and he kissed me back , i had no idea he meant me in his diary , but now i have my andy , i smiled , my andy im never going to get use to was curled by my side on the sofa " what are you smiling about" he asked looking at me with his deep blue eyes , how breath taking he was "oh me , im just smiling because im happy , your finally my andy" i watched as andy blushed and leaned up to kiss me again , i cant believe ive missed out on his touch for two years , yes we hugged but it was nothing compared to how electrifying his kiss is "of course im your andy , and your my outlaw" i felt myself blush this time ,he is the only person who has ever made me blush "yes you have that right" andy yawned as i looked down at him kissing him quickly before standing up "where are you going" he pouted at me causing me to laugh "now andy non of that your going to bed" i held out my hand as he took ahold of it pouting at me again "but ashleyyy do i have to" he sounded like a little child "yes andy you do" he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at me , i saw him planning something "fine i will go to bed on one condition" oh god what was he planning "fine andy whats your condition"

Andy smiled at me and kissed me quickly "my condition is that you join me" wait , did i hear him right? "i promise to go straight to sleep if your arms are wrapped around me tightly" i pulled him close to me , crushing my lips tightly against his again before whispering into his ear "how could i possible refuse a offer like that" andy blushed

"i tell you what , you go get change and i will meet you at your bunk" i kissed andy again before he walked towards the bathroom

I laid in his bunk,smiling to myself as i replayed our first kiss,touching my lips slightly as i did.I laid there with my eyes closed still smiling as i enjoyed being surrounded by andys scent

"well someone is smiling alot" i opened my eyes at the sound of his voice and looked over to stood there beaming at me wearing batman bottoms but no top "i have a good reason to smile" andy winked at me before climbing on the bunk with me, i heard him sigh as i wrapped my arms around him tightly "and what whould that reason be" andy kissed my cheek as he laid in my embrace "well the reason is that i cant belive how lucky i am, i mean i get to kiss the most beautiful man ive even seen whenever i want , i get to hold him , and best of all , i get to call him mine"

Andy smiled again as he leaned up and kissed me passionately ,he pulled away to soon and laid his head on my chest as i pulled him closer to me "goodnight my sweet andy" i watched him smile as he drifted off to sleep

(jakes pov)

See i told andy it would all be okay ,and he didn't believe me , or at least i don't think he believed me , ive known for awhile now that Ashley liked him , but he made me promise not to tell anyone, so thats what i did , i kept it a secret as i watched andy drive himself insane , i think cc and jinxx realised awhile ago to, how both andy and Ashley became distant and all three of us witnessed Ashley ontop of andy alot of time not to mention how much they both blushed around each other

"i think things are finally going to get better around here"jinxx sighed as he sat beside me and i couldn't agree more , the tension that came from Ashley and andy over the last two years was enough to drive us insane , well me and jinxx anyway cause cc is already insane.

As if to prove my point cc came running through the tour bus , naked , he did this alot when he was drunk "oh god im going blind , jinxx tell him to cover up" i heard jinxx laugh slightly "no way dude , you sort him out , im not going any where near him" before i could do anything cc ran of the tour bus , i have a feeling he will be spending the night in a cell "hey jake wheres ash and andy gone" hmm where were they "i don't know lets find out" something was telling me to check the bunks so thats what we did , i pulled back andys curtain and smiled at what i saw , andy was laid in ashleys arms , both of them sound asleep "hey jinxx take a look at this" jinxx walked over to the bunk and smiled to before pulling his phone out and taking a picture, i shot him a questioning look "what it might come in handy in case they pull anymore pranks" i laughed and agreed with him , it might be useful one day , but for now im glad the two of them can finally be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**(ashleys pov)**

I cant believe a month has passed already, one month since i picked up the courage to kiss andy and ever since then life honestly couldn't have gotten better , im so happy with andy.

I looked at my phone to check the time, it was nearing midday,andy will be up soon , better start with my plan now, i cant wait till later when my plan works is valentines day and i want to do something special for andy , so im going to leave notes around the tour bus , putting them places i know andy will go for example , in his pack of cigarettes , and that note will tell him to go somewhere else , and so on. Like a wild goose chase all day , except the last note will bring him to a restaurant where i will be waiting for him.

I looked at andy and kissed him long and hard knowing i wont see again untill he finds ,Jake and jinxx all knew the plan and they was going to help me out by keeping by Andy's side , making sure he found the notes.

I Placed the first note with his cigarettes, laughing slightly as i continued to follow my plan , leading one note to another untill they were all in place , now all i had to do was wait

**(andys pov)**

I woke up feeling slightly cold , so i went to hold onto Ashley knowing he will keep me warm , but he wasn't there , where was he I jumped out of my bunk and walked to the front of the bus to see if i could find him but instead of Ashley i found cc jake and jinxx " morning guys , any of you seen ash?"

They all looked at one another , hmm that was looked towards me "he went to get another tattoo done and then i think he is going shopping, did he not tell you?" oh , i felt my heart slightly break , did he forget that today we had been together for one month , and to make the date even more perfect it was valentines day "oh ok , thanks guys im going to smoke" they looked at each other again as i picked up my cigarette packet , why did they keep looking at each other like that , i shrugged it off as i walked outside trying to determine if Ashley forgot or not , i lit up a cigarette and looked into the packet , counting how many i had left , but amongst them was a piece of paper, thats strange , i took it out of the packet and opened it up , smiling slightly as i saw a hello kitty symbol on the paper , just from that i knew who it was from straight away, i read the note , smiling as i did ' i hope you didn't doubt me batman ,reckon you can find me ? what do i own that means more to me then anything'

That was easy , after i had been with him for a week i brought him a star necklace that had 'forever my outlaw' engraved on the back , he was to scared to wear it so he keeps it in the box it came in by his pillow , he says its for the times that he doesn't sleep in my bunk so im still close to him , i smiled at the memory as i put my cigarette out and walked toward Ashley bunk , pulling the curtain back and picking up the box knowing what i would find even before i opened it

I opened the box and saw another piece of paper , except this time is said 'i thought i'd make it easy to start with , the next note is in the pocket of the person he first knew about us before we even did' i put the box back where it was and walked to the front of the bus , stopping in front of jake "hand it over" he smirked at me as i held out my hand " andy , i have no idea what you on about" i tackled him to ground , reaching into his pocket , pulling out the note "no one will keep me from finding Ashley" jake smiled again

I opened the note up 'still to easy?what you was wearing the night i first stayed with you in your bunk' i had to think about this one for a second before it hit me , my batman trousers , of course! I skipped to my bunk , finding them straight away ,and there on top of them was another note , i cant belive how much effort Ashley has gone through for me

'how you finding it batman, hope you havnt given up quite yet ,the band i took to to see on our first date?' i ran other to our cd collection looking for avenged sevenfold , there was several different cds by them , which one would it be? And then i remembered , when avenged sevenfold were playing so far away , Ashley sung along , then he kissed me , in front of everyone and said that he will always love me , and if im right , that song is on the nightmare album.I pulled the cd from its place and opened it up , finding the note inside ' i still mean what i said on that night,what do i wear everyday to remind me of you' i walked towards ashleys bunk , i never knew he wore something to remind him of me , i wonder what it could be , i searched his bunk but still couldn't find anything , i was about to give up but as i looked oh his shelf i saw a gummy bracelet that i didn't recognise , it had a batman symbol on it , and a note sat beside it.

'i bet you didn't know that one andy' there was no other clues on the paper , i turned it around and saw a address written on the back.

i changed into my skinny black jeans , a tight fitting tank top ,and my leather jacket .I then put my boots on and placed Ashley's batman bracelet on my wrist before going to find my man.

**(Ashley pov)**

I looked at my phone again , it had just passed 6 pm and the guys had text me saying andy left the bus around 15 minutes ago , he could be here any minute.

I looked up as he walked through the door of the restaurant , his eyes found myself straight away and it seemed as though time stopped , i felt my cheeks redden as i saw he was wearing my bracelet, he never knew about walked towards me calmly , but i saw the excitement in his eyes.I stood up as he reached the table , pulling him tightly into my arms "i cant believe you went through all this for me Ashley" shivers were sent down my spine as andy whispered in my ear , it was one of the best feelingz that ive ever felt but not quite as good as this , i pulled away slightly , connecting my lips to pulled away to soon and sat down at the table , i sat opposite him , smiling down at the bracelet again

"how long have you had this for"andy pointed towards it , making me blush again "well erm ,i brought it the night after i kissed you , i saw it and all i could think of was you , ive been wearing it ever since , except today of course"

"i never realised" he looked into my eyes again filling me with warmth "i wanted to keep it a secret for today , and speaking of today,Happy one month anniversary and happy valentines andy" i pulled out a box from behind me , handing it to him.

I saw Andys eyes widen as he opened the box , inside it has a batman symbol on a chain , and on the back it said ' forever my batman' "oh gosh Ashley its beautiful , i love you so much" he learned across the table and kissed me softly , this time it was me who pulled away

" where were you today then , the guys said you was getting another tattoo"

The tattoo , i almost forgot about that , i was to happy to see andy again "i did get another tattoo, want to see" andy nodded in approval. I lifted up the sleeve of my jacket , showing him the tattoo i had gotten , it was the batman symbol and above it said 'forever my'

"you will always be, forever my batman" i whispered looking over at andy , he was staring at the tattoo as tears filled his eyes. " i love you Andrew biersack" he looked up at me , filling me with warmth again "i love you to Ashley Purdy"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Andys pov) **

I must have fallen asleep in Ashley arms , cause when i woke up i had the most beautiful set of brown eyes staring down at me , if only i could wake up every morning like this , it would be perfect

"morning sleepy head" Ashley grinned as he kissed my forehead "i was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me"

"i would love to ash, let me get dressed first" just as i was about to stand up and leave , Ashley pulled me down so i was sat on his lap , he smiled at me again "now where do you think your going" i looked up at him confused " to get dressed" Ashley stared at me "now what i meant to say is where do you think your going without this" before i could even ask what he meant his lips crashed against mine causing me to moan and him to growl in response , i pushed him down on the sofa so i was laid on top of him ,kissing him hands roamed under my top ,all over my back and down my sides ,i shivered from his touch , pulling away slightly,mubling against his lips "i should go and get dressed" Ashley pulled me closer into him before flipping us over so he was on top , he pressed against me allowing me to feel his pants getting harder while we kissed .Ashley pulled away from me quickly as we heard someone clear there throat , i looked up to see jake staring at us "erm guys , hate to interrupt you but we wanna sit in here to and your taking up all the space" i felt the heat across my face as i blushed making Ashley and jake laugh , i stood up and hugged Ashley , so jake couldn't see what i was doing and stroked the bulge that had formed in his pants , causing his eyes to widen as i kissed him quickly and then whispered in his ear "teach you to laugh at me" i nibbled his ear and pulled away , walking to the bunk laughing as Ashley whispered "fucking tease"

I pulled on skinny black jeans , and a batman top before applying a thin layer of eye liner, smiling at myself in the mirror , Ashley will seek revenge for that trick i played.I wonder what he has in mind for me this time. I Walked to the front of the bus grabbing Ashleys hand and pulling him into a hug again , he nibbled my neck "looking good andy" i smiled at him and walked towards the door "bye guys" they looked up at me slightly mumbling bye before watching tv again "lets go baby" Ashley held my hand tightly as he led me off the bus

**(Ashleys pov)**

I smiled as we walked into the shopping centre holding each others hands

"where to first batman"i kissed him quickly causing alot of people to stare at us

"well, seems as they don't have a hot topic here lets go blue banana" we walked towards blue banana,last time we were here it was for signing , times where andy wasn't mine , it hurt to think about it.I shook my head , them times are over . Andy let go of my hand and ran into the shop , i couldn't help but laugh at him.I walked in after him to see him surrounded by alot of fans all screaming his name, andy looked over at me "hey look everyone its ASHLEY PURDY" he seemed to shout the last bit , my eyes widened as all of them turned to look in my direction , i managed to run to the side before any of them could see me .That was close , i crawled on the floor , trying to get closer to andy without anyone seeing me , i got about half way when i looked up to see andy holding his phone , it looked like he was ringing someone , before i could even think about what he might be up to my phone started playing s my d ~blood on the dance floor , i looked up at him as he held his hand out to me , hauling me up to my feet , before andy could stop me i pulled him tightly into a hug, it had gotten deadly silent and i pulled away from andy to see what had happened , all the fans stood with their mouths open staring right at us.

Andy played with his hair nervously , god he was so cute when he did that , he grabbed my hand tightly "omg , andley is real" i heard a girl shout from the back of the store ," wait what , whats andley" i looked up at andy as he looked at me , both of us looked confused "well , a few fans , had this crazy idea , that well erm that the two of you were dating , it became nicknamed andley , and alot of fans have wrote stories about it" i was shocked , fans wrote stories about me and andy , being together , now why didn't i know about this before we were together .

I looked up at andy and smiled "andley , hmm i like it" he smiled back at me , leaning down and kissing me , he pulled away and look towards the fans again "well you all witnessed it here , andley is real , and Ashley purdy is the love of my life" i blushed at his words "and Andrew biersack is my soul mate as well as the love of my life , i couldn't live without him" it was andys turn to blush , i held his hand tightly as we signed some stuff for the fans and finished our sun was going down as we walked towards the stopped me outside the door and leaned down to kiss me , i pulled him into my arms , kissing him back mumbling against his lips "i love you" andy pulled away "i love you to purdy"

We walked onto the bus to find cc passed out on the floor " before you even ask , we didn't give he the alcohol he found it"jinxx held his hands up in surrender "i wasn't even going to ask jinxx " i laughed as he lowered his hands "so you told the fans" andy looked at jinxx "what do you mean" jake turned the laptop around that he was on and showed us a a video that was on youtube. I read the title "andley is real" i watched the video that must have been recorded earlier in blue banana, i held andley tightly as we watched it, i then read some of the comments

'_Aww they are so cute together' _

'_ANDLEY i just knew they liked each other , now we don't need stories'_

Stories , that reminds me , i walked towards to bunks quickly , pulling out ,my laptop and typed in 'andley fanfiction' into google, andy walked towards me

"you ok ash , you walked away pretty quick" i patted the space beside me , telling him to sit , he leaned into me as he did and read what i typed into google

Andy giggled "well this is going to be interesting" i clicked on the first link that came up and started reading the story , i felt myself get hard as a detailed sex scene came into the story , i gulped slightly looking over at andy , he was biting his lip only did that if he was nervous or wanted something , i looked down at the laptop but the bulge that was hidden by andys trousers had distracted me , thats why he was biting his lip ring , i placed my hand on top of his trousers , causing him to moan"oh god Ashley please don't tease " i had to laugh as andy started pleading "what tease you , just like you teased me" i watched as andys eyes widened as he realised what i was going to do, i pushed him against the bunk as i straddled his waist , kissing him hard,growling against his lips as i heard him moan again, andys arms wrapped themselves against my waist , pulling me closer to him.i kissed him even harder , knowing what i wanted but also knowing that i would have to punish him for teasing , with this thought in mind i pulled away and climbed of the bunk , kissing him quickly before licking along his jaw line to his ear "revenge is a bitch batman" Andy groaned ,kissing me again "don't leave me Ashley , i promise i will behave" i saw the truth in his eyes , not wanting to leave his side so i climbed back into his bunk , kissing him before falling asleep , safely in his arms


	8. Chapter 8

(Andys pov)

I sat on the sofa , hugging Ashley tightly , smilling as i did , Ashley had this effect on me where i couldn't stop smiling no matter what he did.

"whatcha looking at andy" he smiled back up at me , causing me to blush in response

"oh you know , nothing much , just this amazing beauty caught my eye i cant stop looking at it"i giggled , pushing Ashley down on the sofa as i laid on turned a shade of red as he looked into my eyes

"and what could that possibly be" Ashley cocked his eyebrow slightly.

I learned in closer to him , kissing him softly , before pulling away so our lips were inches apart

"oh you know , just my outlaw" i whispered each word , stopping every now and again to kiss him again.

Ashleys hand made its way into my hair as he tugged it slightly ,causing our lips to connect again except this time we more passion, he licked my bottom lip as my lips parted, i heard him growl as our kiss deepened with more urgency, more desire.i was flipped onto my back so Ashley was laid on me , it was my turn to growl as he pressed hard into me , his touch was like a drug.I wrapped my arms around him waist , pulling him even closer against me.

"i love you andy" Ashley pulled away for a split second before attacking my lips , before i could even respond a phone started ringing " just leave it"ash mumbled against my lips, i was about to agree , but then my phone started ringing.

Ashley stood up and walked towards the phone , cursing to himself as he did "what!"he snapped down the phone , this made me giggle , put i know how he feels ,everytime me and Ashley are 'busy' someone always interrupts "oh shit , fuck damn it , im sorry , were on our way"Ashley pressed end call and walked towards me "im sorry baby but we will have to continue this, right now we are late for sound check" late for sound check , but thats 3 hours away , i glanced at the clock seeing that Ashley was right and we were late for sound check , that means that we were laid like that for 3 frigin hours

I giggled slightly causing Ashley to looked at me confused " well erm , we were laid like that for 3 hours" Ashley giggled too before replying "what do you mean lying , there was alot of action and by the looks of it you enjoyed it " he looked down at my trousers as he said the last bit causing me to blush as he winked and walked" screw you Ashley" i knew right away that was the wrong thing to say , ash stopped walking and turned around so he was facing me , he had a cocky grin plastered on his face , oh god what have i done "well, one day batman"he whispered so i could only just hear it "one day"

(Ashley)

We ran to the performance , 30 minutes late for sound check , damn the guys are gonna be pissed. As we walked in the guys stared at both me and andy " im sorry, i got a little caught up" andy sulked.

Cc burst out laughing as the others glared at him " im sorry , im sorry , damn i cant keep it up , i cant pretend to be pissed at them" he held his sides as he laughed even more , a couple second laters jinxx and jake both joined in laughing. Assholes making my andy feel upset.

"its alright, i know you to don't get as much alone time as you want so we don't mine , now go get ur bass purdy boy" i glared at him , only andy can call me that and he knows it. As i was about to walk out the room i saw andy whisper something to the others , what was he planning?

(Andys pov)

I told the guys my plan last week , how i wrote a song for Ashley and i want to play it on stage for him , all the guys agreed and said it was a great idea , though i felt bad sneaking around Ashley to do it, i love him so much , he is my outlaw. Before i could continue thinking Ashley walked back into the room and walked over to me kissing me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stage " its show time" he flashed a perfect smile at me

I ran onto the stage to the screaming fans " goodevening everyone , my names andy biersack and this is black veil brides" everyone screamed louder as we began playing our set

My throat was hurting after 2 hours , i hope its fine for this last song , i walked to the front of the stage , speaking directly into the mic " well we have one more song to play for all you amazing fans" i looked over to see a confused Ashley ' another song?' he mouthed, i winked at him before looking back at the fans "this is a new song i wrote a few months ago and i wrote it about a very special someone" i giggled as the crowd began chanting 'andley , andley'. I walked over to Ashley kissing him softly before speaking again " this song is called die for you and is dedicated to my outlaw"

Jake , Jinxx and cc dived right into the song

_The writing's on the wall,__  
__Your crimson touch is goin' no where,__  
__I'll hang onto every word you said,__  
__And sink my teeth into this nightmare___

_Woah oh oh oh...__  
__I'm screaming out,__  
__Can you hear me?___

_I bleed for you,__  
__Forever I will lie awake,__  
__I would Die For you,__  
__I see the truth,__  
__I've given you my heart to break,__  
__I would Die For You._

As the finished singing the rest of the song i walked back over to Ashley and held his hand ,the moment the last lyrics were out of my mouth he pulled me into him tightly , hugging me like there was no tomorrow and only pulling away to kiss me , as we kissed i saw alot of flashing lights and camera shutters , may as well give them a show , i think Ashley had the same idea because he held my hand as we walked towards to front of the stage, before i could stop him , Ashley swept me of my feet so he was carrying me bridal style and connected his lips once more to mine, he pulled away and laughed at the fans expression "well this has been , jinxx , jake , cc and andley " he laughed into the mic as the scremed at that last bit " and we are the black veil brides" i hopped out of ashleys arms , pecking him slightly before high fiving , jinxx , jake and cc , "Good night BVB army" we all screamed as we ran back stage

We all sat backstage talking , well that was untill Ashley said he was going to do something and then he disappeared , its been over 30 minutes since i last saw him.

"im gonna go try find purdy , see you guys back at the bus" i stood up and walked towards the door

"wait andy we're staying in a hotel tonight remember , so we will see you there" they all laughed at me as i hit my hand to my forehead , how could i forget.

I walked out the room , walking towards ashleys dressing room , as i walked inside all was dark , but as i went to turn the light on, the door shut , i felt my heart begin to quicken as i stood in the darkened room , before i could scream , or run ,i was on my back with a set of gleaming white teeth smiling at me. Id recognise that smile from a mile off.

"miss me honey" Ashley whispered closely to my ear

I connected my lips to his , licking his lower lip as i did , asking for entrance into his mouth which he gladly gave me , our tongues battled as the kiss deepened.i pulled away from him slightly , leaning down to his ear as i did " now does that show you how much i missed you" Ashley growled in response as he pinned my arms above my head , kissing me again, but something for different this time this kiss it wasn't just desire , it was need , want , it was love but mostly , it was a kiss of more to come.

It was my turn to pull away from him , standing up and holding out my hand to help him up ,i saw hurt flash though his eyes. "Ashley , baby" he looked down away from me as if he was hiding something

"i know , im sorry andy i know your not ready "he choked out as he reached towards the door, i grabbed his arm and swung him around , just like he did on out first kiss , my hands then cupped his cheeks as i lifted his head , so i could look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"you fool" i chuckled slightly as confusion flooded his eyes " Ashley , im ready , ive always been ready , i love you and you love me and thats all that matters to me, just not here baby" a smile formed on his lips as he kissed me quickly and grabbed my hand eagerly, pulling me out the room.

Tonight is going to be fun


	9. Chapter 9

(Ashleys pov)

I held andys hand tightly as we walked towards the hotel , my heart beating quicker than ever before , what if he doesn't like it ? what if im not good must have seen the worry on my face because he stopped walking and cupped my cheeks again "ash , baby , stop worrying , its going to be great , and you know why ?" i shook my head and looked away , not convinced by what he was saying . "because its just me and you , no one else , no stupid phone calls , no friends disturbing us , just us , finally alone" i leaned forward and kissed him , he was right , its just us , nothing could make it more perfect , my mind went blank as i felt a hand rub across the bulge that had formed once again in my trousers . "seems as someone is excited"he whispered into my ear causing me to growl in response "lets go outlaw" Andy eagerly pulled me into the hotel.

(andys pov)

We walked hand in hand in silence to the hotel room , it wasn't a awkward silence it was a calming silence that made my desires seem so much more real , i finally get my outlaw. The door clicked shut behind us as we stood in the darkness of our hotel room and before i could even speak Ashley had pushed me us against the wall and attacked my lips , i kissed him back with the same amount of passion , licking his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth , which he gladly gave me , our tongues fought against each other before i pulled away slightly , pulling ashleys top over his head and gazing at his body as i did , licking my lips. "seems as someone likes what they see"Ashley giggled , removing my top as he did.

I kissed Ashley quickly before guiding him over to the bed, pushing he hard so he fell back against it , before he could protest i straddled his waist and began kissing my way down his chest, stopping to undo his trousers.I bit the top of the fabric , kneeling down on the floor so i could pull them off him with my teeth, i looked up at my beautiful outlaw smiling mischievously as i bit the top of his boxers , pulling them down moaned loudly as the boxers were tossed onto the floor , i stood up and stared at him again , there he laid , fully naked ,and very much excited and it was all for me. I was mesmerised by his beauty, Ashley pulled my hand , causing me to fall onto the bed he then quickly pinned my arms above my head with one hand and pulling the rest of my clothes of with the other. Ashley straddled my waist whilst still holding my hands above my head , releasing them only so he could slide down onto the floor and take my dick into his mouth , i moaned as his did , oh god his mouth was stayed like that for 5 minutes before i reluctantly pulled away , i didn't want to cum , well not yet anyway im saving that for later.I pulled Ashley onto the bed and got in the same position that he was in before and then eargerly took his dick into my mouth , ive waited so long for this.I smiled as Ashley moaned my name.

(Ashley pov)

I cant stand this anymore i need him now , the desire is to much.I moaned his name as he continued to suck me "andy..."i moaned again " i need you now andy ,fuck me , don't make me wait any longer" he stood up for the floor and looked at me "you sure ash , i , i don't want to hurt you"

It was my turn to cup his cheeks and kiss him quickly , " im absolutely positive"

I climbed onto the bed and waited on my hands and knees for the pain to come , i know it will but i also know that it wont last long , soon enough i felt andy climb on the bed behind me and push his dick against me "are..are you sure Ashley" i giggled again "andy ive never been more sure about anything , just fuck me , please"

Andy guided his hard member into my ass and pushed lightly, just enough for the tip of him to enter me , i flinched as he did causing him to stop "Andrew Dennis biersack , don't you stop" i growled , thrusting back against him without thinking , causing his dick to slide all the way into me,i tensed up from the pain ,tears forming in my eyes.

"ash , we can stop , i don't want you in pain" he voice seemed to beg "no we are not stopping , just give me a few minutes batman" i heard andy sigh from my response

we stayed deadly still and silent for a couple of minutes as i felt the pain subside and pleasure began taking its place , i moaned letting andy know it was ok to continue ,i was in bliss with the pleasure as Andy thrusted into me slowly , both of us moaning together as he sped up

i shuddered as the pleasure built up , making me cum hard all over the bed , i was shortly followed by andy who moaned my name as his did.

Andy slowly pulled out of me slowly , he pulled me up so i was standing kissing my forehead as he did "i love you my outlaw" i smiled at him , looking into his loving blue eyes "i love you to batman"

I giggled slightly "whats so funny ash" i somehow managed to reply still giggling "well im gonna have to give the guys some lame excuse as to why i wont be able to sit down without flinching tomorrow" andy blushed before laughing to

"or we could both spend the entire day in bed" andy looked at me mischievously

"that sounds good" i licked his nose before running to the bathroom" i tax shower"andy shouted after me "to late batman" i laughed again "screw you Ashley , oh wait i already did" i opened the bathroom door and flipped him off.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ashleys pov)

I woke up in andys arms as thoughts of the night before flooded my head, it was amazing ,and the pain im in right now was so worfit,but theres one thing i have to do, ive been wanting to do it for so long and the timing just seems perfect.

i got out the bed carefully trying not to wake andy up and got dressed in skinny ripped black jeans , plain black top and my western boots , oh and my star necklace of course.I quickly found pen and paper to leave andy a note..

_Good Morning Sleepy Head,_

_Last night was amazing and i wish i could lay in bed all day with you , but i have to brace the pain and avoid the guys cause i don't want to listen to them mock me haha ;) anyway sexy ive gone shopping wont be to long, try not to miss me to much batman..._

_Forever your outlaw _

I walked to the nearest shopping centre which luckily was a twenty minute walk and headed straight to the shop i wanted.

"how can i help you sir" i looked at the shop assistant and laughed nervously "erm well , im going to propose to my boyfriend all i need is a ring and im set." The assistant smiled at me "hmm anything in mind , what does your boyfriend like" well that was a easy question "batman, no other way to put it , he is obsessed with batman"

the assistant smiled once again "i think we might have just the thing for you" he lead me towards a display unit and pointed out the most perfect ring ever , it was a plain males black ring but was encrusted with 3 stones . a yellow stone in the centre with two black stones either side ,strangely it reminded me of the batman symbol, this was it , the ring that would seal the rest of our lives together , i don't think i could have found a ring more perfect then this.

"i'll take it" i walked over to the counter and paid for the ring , walking out the shop smiling to myself as i did. Tonight is going to be perfect

I silently crept back into the hotel room thinking andy might still be asleep , but he was sat on the bed with his back to me, i lightly stepped towards him , trying not to make any noice as i did.I made it to andy without him realizing and hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear "i hope you haven't got any plans tonight batman" he turned around so he was facing me , his breathtaking smile at the ready "nope , no plans at all baby" my heart clenched as he called me baby , i love this man so much "good , im taking you to dinner" i kissed him quickly before pulling away "do i have to wear a suit" he pouted "mr biersack you wear what the hell you want and if you pout like that again i don't think we will make it as far as dinner" andy smiled again "well i don't see the problem with that"my heart flipped as i felt my trousers tighten oh god if it wasn't for my plans tonight andy i wouldn't either , i just hope you say yes " none of that batman , you need food to keep up your stamina" i winked at him causing him to laugh "and what could i possibly need my stamina for"he asked innocently i pushed him down onto the bed so i was straddling his waist "well if you behave batman maybe you will find out later" andys eyes widened as he started to squirm beneath me , i felt a bulge press hardly against me as andy looked at me pleading "andy , no wait please , tonight i promise just not now" and with that i got up and walked towards the bathroom to do my make up for tonight.

Eyeliner and lipstick , i think that will be enough makeup for tonight , just as i finished applying my lipstick andy walked into the bathroom "outlaw if you plan on keeping that lipstick on we might not make it to dinner cause right now i just want to savage those perfect red lips of yours" i blushed as andy winked at me.

Two hours later both andy and i were ready , i had skinny black ripped jeans on with black tshirt , western boots and leather gloves oh and my start necklace that andy brought me. Andy was wearing tight fitting leather trousers , and a batman tshirt along with several studded belts and his boots .Damn this man is the definition of sexy."lets go batman" i held his hand tightly as we walked out of the hotel room

"Reservation for purdy" i smiled up at andy , still holding his hand tightly "oh yes right this way" my heart beat speed up as we sat down at our tables , fear of rejection flooding my head "hey , ash you ok" his words were coated with worry , i didn't want to worry him , its just what if im moving to fast? "yeh baby im ok" i saw doubt flash across his face "ashley i know you well enough to know when your lying" shit he didn't use one of his nicknames for me , i didn't want to upset him."just forget it for now , please ? i will tell you later if you still want to know , just please i don't want to ruin tonight,with my stupid paranoia" andy held onto my hand "whatever you want outlaw aslong as were okay?" he whispered , oh god andy were more that okay "yes we are perfect my batman"

The rest of the night went amazingly well, me and andy talked about everything and anything whilst i built up my courage to ask him "baby you have that face on you again?" andy looked worried at me again " im fine batman , i just , i , well i want to ask you something" i played nervously with my hair "ash , you know you can ask me anything , theres nothing to be scared about , now what do you wish to ask" i looked into his eyes that were full of love , its now or never, i stood up from the table and got down on one knee in front of a wide eyed andy "Andrew dennis biersack , i love you more than anything, words cant even begin to describe how much i love you , i love how you eyes light up whenever you smile , or how when your nervous you bite your lip ring , how just being with you makes my world brighten , you complete me andy , your my world , i want to spend the rest of my life with you, Marry me?" Andy has tears spilling down his cheeks as i stood up"oh Ashley"he whispered , he stood up and kissed me hard and full of passion "yes outlaw , i will marry you" i felt tears come to my own eyes , he said yes, andy said yes "forever my batman" i slipped the black and yellow ring on his finger "oh Ashley its beautiful" he giggled "whats so funny" i cocked my eyebrow at him " its just , well everyone is staring at us" i looked away from andy to find everyone looking at us with disgust "oh fuck them baby" i picked up andy bridal style , carrying him out of the restaurant and down the road , tonight marks the first night of forever and theres only one way i want to spend it.


	11. Chapter 11

(Andys Pov)

I cant believe he asked me to marry him! This has to one of the most happiest days of my life

"penny for your thoughts" i looked over at Ashley and smiled "oh you know just considering how lucky i am"i watched as Ashley blushed a deep red "i love you blush outlaw"

Just as we walked hand in hand through the hotel door i was knocked down, as i looked up i saw cc smiling down at me like a mad man , oh god someone has given him sugar , or alcohol or both. My eyes widened as i waited for him to do something stupid but to my surprise he grabbed my left hand.

"oh my god its true , Hey guys it true" he shouted , i felt my cheeks heat up , damn how did they find out, i glared over at Ashley as he held his hands up in defeat "you" i pushed cc off me and ran towards Ashley , he made a run for it but i was quicker, i managed to jump on his back as he continued to run "hi baby" i cooed into his ear.i held onto Ashley as he ran into the lift , lauging as he did "ok batman you can get down now, you can ride me anyday but not just like that, if you know what i mean cowboy" he winked at me causing me to blush again

"damn it andy you know i cant resist that blush of yours" before i could respond Ashley had pinned me against the lift walls and kissed me , he groaned as i responded kissing and soon he was grinding into me , i wanted him here and now , The lift stopped as couple walked in "thats disgusting"they said tutting Ashley pulled away and looked at me , i saw passion and anger in his eyes and he turned around to glare at the couple.

"outlaw don't , its not worfit" i whispered , i instantly saw him relax at my words, as he turned around kissing me once again on the lips before the lift stopped on our floor

"fucking homophobic twats"he murmured as we walked towards our room

"Ashley purdy , watch your language" i teased him as we walked into our room, he winked at me pushing me against the door "you didn't mind my language last night as i recall" he whispered closely to my ear , causing me to shiver in him being able to have this effect on me

I pressed my lips to his urgently, i missed his touch , how he felt against me.I bit his bottom lip as he growled "i want you andy"

I could only nod , scared that if i opened my mouth i would back down, i wanted Ashley as much as he wanted me, nothing could ruin tonight.

"you don't have to baby if you don't want to" i heard the worry in his voice and he looked up at me "trust me outlaw , i want to im just scared" he gently kissed my lips before pulling away "i could never hurt you andy"almost as if his words had built up the courage within me ,i took a hold of his hand no longer scared and pulled him over to the bed , pushing him down onto it as i straddled his waist.

I took his top off as i kissed my way down his chest stopping to undo his trousers , pulling them off aswell so he laid on the bed in his boxers.I couldn't help but stare at him as the moonlight flooded through the window and shone onto him , he was a god , so beautiful , and all mine.

I leant down slowly and kissed his outlaw tattoo before kissing my way up to his growled , flipping me over so i was on the bottom and he was on top of me,he quickly removed my top and trousers , i saw the passion in his eyes as he removed my boxers before taking off his own.

"are you sure about this andy" our eyes locked as i slowly bit my lip , causing him to growl again "of course im sure ash,i want you in every which way possible" he knelt on the bed infront of me ,pushing his tip inside me, i felt my eyes water and my vision blur from the pain "we can stop if you want to andy,like i said i don't want to hurt you" i wiped my eyes and stared at him "if you dare stop i will hunt you down, just be careful,please." Ashley giggled slightly before pushing into me a little more,it didn't hurt as much, we stayed like this for a few minutes before he pushed again , filling me up some more, this time there was more pleasure then pain and i couldn't contain my long Ashley was thrusting gently into me as i gripped the sheets,he felt so good.I started thrusting back againt him as he got faster, moans from both of us filling up the room.

"oh god ash im going to cum" he looked down at me again " me to baby" he moaned in response as we both reached our climax.

We laid in each others embrace , breathing heavily "i love you so much andy , words can not even begin to describe how happy and now i get the luxury of marrying you as well , i am the luckiest man alive"he took ahold of my left hand and stroked the ring "oh ash, you make me so happy , and i love you too" i watched as he stood up from the bed and walked over to his guitar and picked it up "i wanna play you something batman"

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,__  
The more I want to let you know...__  
That everything you do,__  
Is super fuckin' cute  
And I can't stand it_

I felt tears come to my eyes are he sang along to the song.

"oh outlaw" i stood up and walked towards him , taking the guitar off him and putting it down on the floor as i leaned down to his ear and whispered "mine" before kissing him again__


	12. Chapter 12

(Ashleys pov)

Andy was asleep in my arms as we snuggled on the bed.I smiled as i watched him,his perfect lips were slightly open almost as if he was pouting as his cheeks held a slight redness to them,i cant believe this beautiful man said yes to me, said yes to being with me forever, words can not even begin to describe how happy i am with him, he completes me.

"see something you like"i was startled by andy as he smiled at me , oh god would i ever get used to that smile , not to mention those ocean blue eyes , i could get lost in them forever.

"Ashley , you in there" he words shocked me once again "oh andy , yes sorry has anybody ever told you that you have the most deepest blue eyes ever" i smiled again as his cheeks reddened. "and i love it when you blush you look so cute" before i could say anything else andy had pinned me down on the bed and climbed on top of me,leaning down to kiss my lips pulled away sooner then i had wanted. "Ashley baby , i love you and all but we are in a serious need of a shower after last night all i smell of is sex , i blame you" he stuck his tongue out at me as he ran towards the to do, i can sit here like a good boy and do nothing or i can be the outlaw i am and join him in the shower.

As soon as i heard the water from the shower i walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, walking in and quietly shut the door , i didn't want andy to know i was in here.I quickly got undressed before walking over to the shower ,seeing andy with his back to me i climbed in , grabbing his waist and nibbling his quickly turned around to face me "bloody hell Ashley are you trying to give me a heart attack" i looked up into his eyes "well the thought of you naked in the shower alone , i couldn't resist" i flashed him a grin "fine , just warn me before you attempt anything like that again" i saluted him "yes sir ,now turn around andy" he complied to my request , turning slowly so once again he had his back to me , i closed the space so his back was pressed hardly against my chest as i snaked my arms around his waist so i had perfect access to everything i wanted to "andy, would you be so kind as to pass me the wash cloth" he mumbled a yes , placing it in my hand quickly. I began washing andys chest with circular movements , getting lower and lower each time , then returning to the top of his chest , repeating the same actions , i felt my self harden as my body reacted to andy being so close to me again."oh for hell sake outlaw stop being such a fucking tease" as his words encouraged me i moved my hands lower , gripping his manhood as he cried out in pleasure "oh fuck Ashley , i want you now" i didn't have to be told twice "ok baby, hands against the wall shoulder width apart" he did exactly what i wanted , this turned me on even more , he was so submissive, i had images of andy tied to a bed in various positions flash across my mind, i shook them of as i lined my dick to andys entrance , pushing hardly so i entered him hard and fast as andy screamed from pleasure and pain , i thrusted hardly into him, repeating until andy started meeting my thrusts , i knew he was close , so i went faster ,causing both of us to moan repeatedly "oh god ash im so close" i leaned in closer ,still thrusting ,as the water from the shower sprayed down on us, i grabbed his manhood , as my hand moved up and down , pumping him " i know baby , let go batman , cum for me" as if my words had triggered him , andy came , hard ,with me following soon after.

We both panted heavily as i pulled out of him. I turned him around so he was facing me and quickly kissed his lips , as i pulled away andy started laughing, "whats so funny batman" he bit his bottom lip trying to stop laughing "well i came into the shower to get rid of the sex smell and you come in here looking so fucking hot , knowing i couldn't resist you and fucked me, so now i have to wash all over again" i laughed as he spoke "well i could always do that for you" andy glared at me " no look at where that got us last time , im not complaining about you fucking me , hardly i might add , cause baby you can fuck me any second of the day its just everytime you touch me i yearn for you and right now you have pretty much warn me out , so you either behave or you can have your own shower" i pouted at him , causing him to giggle "damn it ash i cant be mad at you ever" he quickly kissed my lips before grabbing the shampoo and putting it in my hair.

After the shower ,we dressed and laid in bed cuddling, well that was until the phone rang, andy groaned loudly "ash, tell them to go away" i smiled at him before reading the ID which said jinxx "give me 5 baby its jinxx i wonder what he wants" i answered the phone placing it to my ear "Ashley purdy" he shouted down the phone , i gulped oh shit im in trouble "you and andy better get your arses here right now" i frowned slightly , what was he on about "erm jinxx what are you on about" he sighed loudly down the phone "the concert , you know , the one where we perform ,kinda cant do that with out our bass player and lead singer" oh shit my face fell , how could i have forgot "ok jinnxx we will be there asap" i hung up and faced a very confused andy "where will we be asap?" he asked "andy we have a concert tonight" he jumped of the bed , grabbing my jacket and chucking it me and i picked up his and passed it to him , within 30 seconds we were out the room and racing down the stairs to the hotel lobby.

We made it to venue just in time for sound we reached backstage there was a very angry jake and jinxx waiting for us, as soon as they saw us both of them glared "you" jinxx said "and you" jake said "are late" we both mumbled apologies before running grabbing our equipment and running on stage. We sat backstage as the fans arrived , i could already hear the fans screaming.I was sat on the sofa with andy on my lap , he started nibbling my neck just like i did his in the shower.

"andy and Ashley sitting in a tree" i glared at cc , thinking he would stop "k-i-s-s-i-n-g" i grabbed andy by his waist suddenly and placed him down on the sofa beside me before standing up and walking towards finally stopped singing as he gulped "cant catch me" he stood up quickly making a run for it "good luck purdy boy im allot faster than you" damn he was right "that may be so but you not as fast as me"i looked towards andy as he ran, catching cc, damn him and his gazelle legs

"now, now , now what to do with you " andy tormented

"whatever it is it can wait"jinxx handed me my bass before picking up his guitar along with jake.I walked towards my batman , kissing him quickly "good luck" he smiled up at me "who need luck when your the luckiest man alive"

We all ran on stage as andy screamed into the microphone "evening mother fuckers we are the black veil brides, and this is god bless you"

We all dived into the song straight away

We're all told that when we die  
We leave to a better place  
And all I know is what you left  
A love I can't erase

All the same in love and war  
Burn my name and ashes scorn

You left me with these broken lies  
And I let you  
Got no more time for your goodbyes  
So God Bless You  
God Bless You

Shed those faded memories  
This is your curtain call  
I've had enough of sympathy  
It's time to watch you fall

All the same in love and war

You left me with these broken lies  
And I let you  
Got no more time for your goodbyes  
So God Bless You  
So God Bless You  
God Bless You  
God Bless You  
God Bless You

You left me with these broken lies  
And I let you  
Got no more time for your goodbyes  
So God Bless You  
You left me with these broken lies  
And I let you  
Got no more time for your goodbyes  
So God Bless You  
So God Bless You  
God Bless You  
God Bless You  
God Bless You

After that we preformed, die for you , knives and pens , rebel love song , rebel yell , ritual , youth and whiskey , saviour ,smoke and mirrors, heavens calling , fallen angel.

"you have all been amazing"andy screamed once again in the mic ", here is out final song , you all know it as set the world on fire" the crowd erupted into cheers and screams again as we all began palying

Saints born together to fight against their holy fables  
The streets are where we pray  
Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten  
The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away

We stand tall (united)  
Watch them fall (divided)  
Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred  
Our message of today  
Like children crying when all they knew was dying  
And we will raise our flags up  
It's time for them to pay

We stand tall (united)  
Watch them fall (divided)  
Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Woahh ohhh  
So sing it loud you hold the key (woahh ohhh)  
We're the rebels and we're free  
Woahh ohhh  
It's time to burn all that you see (woahh ohhh)  
Now the world belongs to me

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Proud in all you are  
Showing every scar  
As your badge of honor  
When you can't take anymore  
Of what they're living for  
Set the world on fire

As the song finished the crowd started chanting 'black veil brides' "so enjoy the show"more cheers "well brides i have something to tell you , you all know about andley right" again cheers of yes came from the crowd "well mr purdy asked me to marry him , and i said yes" the venue went silent before the screaming and cheering erupted again. Some were haters and shouting 'faggots' but im use to that , i don't give a shit about the haters , i walked up to the mic and stuck my fingers up" fuck the haters " i screamed, after i said that everything went in slow motion , i looked over at andy and smiled , but he wasn't smiling back , why wasn't he smiling , he was trying to saying something , but i couldn't hear the words,i couldn't hear anything, i glanced away from him to the crowd , to see a glass bottle inches away , i closed my eyes waiting to feel it hit me but instead i was pushed. Everything was back to normal i could hear, nothing was slow anymore , but as i looked up i saw andy crumple to the ground .


	13. Chapter 13

(Ashley's pov)

I rushed over to where Andy was sprawled across the floor feeling my heart break at the sight, his skin was paler than usual , his once rosy cheeks held no colour, my batman, my poor batman. I fell to my knees beside him as tears fell down my face.

I stayed beside Andy until the paramedics arrived, even then i found it hard to move, all my movements felt somehow forced ,i felt numb , seeing Andy like this ,seeing the paramedics whisper between themselves, as they looked down at him, it was breaking me.

"We are going to have to take him to the hospital, only one of you can come in the ambulance" he looked between Jake, Jinxx, Cc, and me.

All three of them turned my way , looking at me , waiting for me to speak , but i couldn't , i just couldn't find the words. Jinxx flashed me a sympathetic smile before responding to the paramedic

"erm Ashley is Andy's fiancé ,I think he should go" I looked up briefly at him forcing a smile before leaving with paramedics.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital Andy was taken straight into his own room and put on life support, was his condition that bad? .doctors and nurses were coming into the room nonstop and each time they would glance over to where i was watching in the corner ,flashing me a quick smile before leaving, i don't want their pity , I want Andy , i want him in my arms , looking at me with those deep blue eyes, i want to feel his lips on mine

I was startled out of my thoughts by a doctor

"This will be the last time we check him for a few hours , so you can sit by him if you want" he looked over at me , not bothering to fake a smile ,not bothering to take pity, he just left me alone with my fiancé. I pulled my chair over to the hospital bed, watching his lifeless body, i stroked his face , bushing his hair out the way, when it suddenly dawned on me it isn't a dream , this is real, oh god , he pushed me out the way , it should be me laying on that bed not him, i grabbed his hand , holding it tightly as the tears fell down my face. "oh god Andy ,why did you have to push me out the way, it should be me laid here , it should be me" i leaned into him , resting my head on his chest ,his top soaking up my tears ,as i listened to his heart beat , it was faint , but at least its still going, i leaned up , kissing his lips slightly.

"Keep your heart beating batman, cause if yours stops, so does mine"

(Andy's pov)

Im surrounded by darkness ,its suffocating me and i can't escape. I want to scream out but i cant, its like someone has taken my lungs, stolen my words , cut out my tongue.

All of a sudden i felt something , someone had grabbed my hand, i want to open my eyes to see who it is , but i cant.

"oh god Andy" my heart jumped and skipped a beat , he's here , my outlaw is here, but he is hurting i can hear it in his voice, all i want to do i open my eyes , to hug him , hold him ,make it all better

"im awake , im okay" i try screaming , but only i can hear , my lips won't work , why won't they work. Ashley was still talking but i couldn't understand what he was saying ,it sounded fuzzy.

It went quiet again , he must have stopped talking. I tried screaming again "no Ashley , baby, im here , don't stop" and thats when i felt his lips on mine, even though it was brief, it gave me hope. My outlaw is waiting for me , i have to pull out of this darkness.

I felt something press down on my chest and then Ashley's warm breath as he spoke ""keep your heart beating batman , cause if yours stops , so does mine" what no , he couldn't mean it , could he?

"Ashley I'm here, please hear me.i screamed out again knowing it was no use, only i can hear myself , no one else.

"don't worry outlaw, i will make it"i whispered softly , knowing once again only i will hear

(Ashleys pov)

I paced the room for several minutes, why did he push me? Im stronger than he is , maybe it wouldn't have done as much damage to me.I growled, it should be me laying in the bloody bed , it should be me, i screamed the last part , punching the wall as i did.I went to punch it again but my hand was pulled back as i was hugged tightly.

"get off me"i warned through gritted teeth, "Ashley,shh its jinxx , were all here , we are going to help , were not quite sure how yet , but we will" i felt myself sag against him as i instantly relaxed.

"sorry guys ,its just , he looks lifeless ,he shouldn't have pushed me out the way" i looked up at jinxx,cc,and jake with tears in my, don't cry in front of the i scolded.

"ash its okay to cry, we're all here and i don't plan on leaving either of your sides anytime soon"jake walked up and hugged me tightly , almost as if his words were triggering i felt the tears spill down my cheeks. When i looked up i saw all of them had tears in their eyes "don't worry ash , he will pull through" cc's words sounded forced, and even i could hear the doubt within them.

"have they told you whats wrong yet"jake looked over at me as i shook my head "no they wont tell me anything"i glanced around the room before my eyes rested on a file at the end of andys bed, it was his medical file "no i don't know , but i think we might find out" all three of them looked confused as i walked over to the bed picking the file up.

"go on Ashley , you should read it" i smiled up at jinxx as i opened the folder, wishing i didn't the moment i read that one line,my hands started shaking as tears swelled up in my eyes again, i dropped the folder to the floor , feeling even number then before.

"Ashley , what is it , whats wrong" jake look worried , all of them look worried, i look between all three of them, my heart cracking even more as i did.

"i...it said coma" my voice cracked as i spoke , relief flooding their faces "well thats not to bad then ash" they all said , i shook my head again "you didn't let me finish" my tears were falling down around me as looked up at andy , before looking over at cc , jinnxx and jake.

"i...it said coma" i sobbed crying even more "unlikely to survive"


	14. Chapter 14

(ashleys pov)

It has been a week since i found out about Andy's condition , i felt so numb , i didn't sleep ,barely ate anything , hardly drank, i felt lost without Andy , he was my everything. He only just agreed to marry me i cant lose him now.

"Andy,please wake up, you promised forever , remember? You can't leave me.i sobbed, grabbing his hand tightly "i promise to never let go Andy, please, please wake up "my words cracked as i sobbed louder.

"Ashley you have to get out of here, even if its only for five minutes , this is doing you no good" i recognised jakes voice, but didn't look at him , not wanting to look away from my batman.

"i won't leave him , i tell you the same thing every time you come jake , i can't leave him" i whispered.

I heard him sigh and leave, he has been doing this all week , coming and telling me it would be best to leave Andy for awhile , doesn't he understand that i cant , i cant get up and leave him, its not possible, he is my fiancé and i want to spend every living moment with and cc would also come to see Andy , but unlike jake they would just sit next to me , not saying anything, just respecting the silence.

"andy baby , can you hear me , you can make it through this , i know you can , i believe in you , your batman remember , my batman , and im your outlaw, forever and always, nothing can ever change that" my words cracked again and i cried , the tears rushing down my face "i..i love you"

"i wrote you a song batman" i pulled out the tear stained paper.

_Now you're adrift in the sea of lies  
A foolish villain in an endless chapter  
The demons running behind your eyes  
A simple shadow  
We can fight together_

I'll never walk away  
Tear down! the walls that will surround  
Cry out! Above the burning sound  
Show me! How bleeding hearts still pound  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken!

We carry forward into the night  
The strength of innocence like children's laughter  
An army standing for what is right  
We'll fall like angels if we lose what matters

I will not walk away  
Tear down! the walls that will surround  
Cry out! Above the burning sound  
Show me! How bleeding hearts still pound  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken!

Woah Woahh

We will not walk away  
Tear down! the walls that will surround  
Cry out! above the burning sound  
Show me! how bleeding hearts still pound  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken!

Tear down! the walls that will surround  
Cry out! above the burning sound  
Show me! how bleeding hearts still pound  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken!

I sobbed violently throughout the entire song, i need Andy, im nothing without him.

"that was really good Ashley , we should use it in the new album" i looked away from andy for the first time in awhile , not realizing jake, jinxx and cc were stood in the room.

"what new album , how can we have a new album without him"i spat the words out , releasing the anger i didn't realise i had. before too long i felt i hand press on my back "shh Ashley it's going to be okay , you'll see" i felt tears spring to my eyes again at jinxxs words , they had so much hope and faith , "your right , he will make it , he is Andrew biersack for hell sake" i smiled kissing his cheek quickly.

"ash will you please go and get something proper to eat please" i look down at andy before looking over at my fellow members , then my eyes caught the mirror on the wall , i look like crap , bags under my empty eyes , pale skin and it looked like had lost allot of weight.

"fine , but all three of you are staying here with him, i will go down to the cafeteria, please , if anything happens , get me right away" they all nodded in agreement as i left the room, im only doing this to shut them up.

I took a seat in the cafeteria, losing my appetite instantly, i ordered a black coffee , sighing to myself as the burning liquid made its way down my throat, i felt some of the stress leave my body as my shoulders slumped, its going to be okay, andy will pull through i know he the words ran through my mind, i knew i was kidding myself, something is wrong, something doesn't feel right.I calmed myself down , the guys said they would come and get me if something was wrong they promised. I drank the rest of my coffee, placing the cup down on the table, sighing once again , as i went to stand up to get another one , cc burst through the doors. "Ashley"he screamed "Ashley quick , its andy" i dropped my cup on the ground , smashing it everywhere , i knew i shouldn't have left ! , i ran out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone staring at me.

I felt my sides burn as i ran though the corridors , rushing to Andy's room, as i burst through the room i felt my heart break in two, doctors surrounded him, as the heart monitor, was now just a single beep.

All the doctors left, avoiding eye contact as they did."i sorry" the final doctor whispered as i rushed to andys side grabbing his hand tightly "noooo" i screamed "andy you promised , you promised me forever" my words cracked as tears filled me eyes "you cant andy , you cant leave me"

"Ashley" i looked over at jake , jinxx and cc all three of them was crying. The said it would be okay "its no use Ashley"

I refused to listen to them , he cant be gone , he is my batman , i kissed his lips softly as the tears fell from my eyes and dripped onto andy , making it look like he was crying with i was about to let go of his hand , i heard the heart monitor start beeping again , my eyes widened as i felt his hand tighten against mine. I looked up at jinxx , jake and cc , all their eyes mirrored mine , shock.

"Andy" i whispered , crying even more as his eyes opened , revealing those ocean blue eyes ive missed so much.


	15. Chapter 15

(Andys pov)

The lights burned so much as i struggled to open my eyes.

"andy" i heard someone cry, i know that voice ,how do i know it.

"andy baby your alive" the familiar voice cried out again, the lights dimmed as a face hovered above mine , i looked up into the deep brown eyes that were full of tears , think andy think , you know the eyes , the voice, heart clenched tight in my chest as i thought and then it clicked, i know him , oh god how could i ever forget

"Ashley" i croaked, his eyes lit up as i said his name "yes , andy its me , you remember , oh god andy i was so scared , you died ,i thought you left me"my heart tightened again as his words cracked, i felt his tears drip onto my face, i was so tired , i needed to sleep.i felt my eyes begin to shut again "andy baby , please don't leave me" my eyes managed to open once more ,looking up into the brown eyes i loved so much "never" i whispered before shutting my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

(Ashleys pov)

He was alive, and he remembered me. I couldn't stop smiling as i held onto him tightly , listening to his light snores.

"he's okay" i whispered , not quite believing the words as the passed my lips.

"he's okay Ashley , its all okay "jinxx stood behind me, tears in his eyes "he made it ash , we always knew he was a fighter , and he pulled through" jake walked over to jinxx and stood behind him.

I looked over at cc , he was oddly silent.

"i have no idea what to say Ashley just..." he ran towards me , hugging me tightly, "he is okay" i pulled away laughing slightly "so ash" i looked up at cc again "what" his eyes lit up as i watched him "decided anything for the wedding yet" my eyes widened slightly , the wedding how could i have forgot ! "the wedding!" i stood up quickly , looking over at the guys. "jake , jinxx find out when andy is going to be released"they nodded quickly before leaving.

Me and ccc were sat talking when the guys walked back into the room along with the nurse "what do you mean when will he be released , he died" i heard the confusion in her voice , and then watched as her eyes widened as she looked at andy "h...his heart is beating" i smiled up at her "damn straight it is , now when will my fiancé be released" she walked over to the monitor , checking andy was ok "well he seems to be doing great, steady heart beat , all of it is suddenly normal , if he is this quick to be recover i think he will be released within a couple of days, let me get a doctor to check him over"she walked out the room , leaving jake ,jinxx , cc and myself smiling like idiots "i want to be married to him as soon as possible i cant wait any longer" they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"i cant believe im going to say this but your in charge , plan me a wedding, i want to be marrying this man a week today" i threw my credit cards at them as the stood in disbelief.

"you want us , to plan your wedding in a week" jake sounded it out slowly not quite believing what i said.

"you three know andy and me better than anyone else , i trust you , all of you , not to mess this up , cause remember we have a tour coming up in a few months and if you want to make it ,you will make sure it is perfect" i smiled innocently at them before returning to andys side, holding his hand tightly again.

"you sure about this Ashley"jinxx asked as the others left

"ive never been as sure as anything" i smiled over at him as he left.

I sat watching andy for a few hours as my mind started drifting , in one week i will be married to this man , my life will be complete, i will have everything i ever dreamed of and more.

"ash" andy pulled me from my deep thoughts "ash baby im sorry i left you" i looked down at him smiling "it doesn't matter now batman ,we're together again , thats all i have ever wanted, plus jake,jinxx and cc are out right now planning out wedding" i watched as his eyes lit up "our wedding" he giggled "when is it" it was my turn to laugh "next week" his eyes widened slightly before he started laughing along with me "well the sooner the better" i nooded my head "you couldn't be more right batman" he was smiling again , oh how i missed that smile "hey ash" i raised my eyebrows slightly "what andy" his smiled faltered this time "well ash when i was well in the coma i could hear you , sometimes it was hard to hear you but i did , i held onto you voice outlaw" i felt tears spring to my eyes again "but ash if anything happens to me , you are never to hurt yourself, do you understand me" he has his stern look on his face as i gulped , damn so he heard me saying if he died i would die along with him "yes andy" i mumbled "oh and andy, if you wasn't in a hospital bed and just died i would be very annoyed with you right now" andy looked up at me , confusion showing in his eyes "why" he whispered "because andy , if you didn't push me out the way,i wouldn't have had to watch you get weaker , watch the blood and life drain out of you , it hurt to much batman ,i never left you side untill today when the guys made me and then when they did , you died andy , you left me" i felt the tears silently drip down my face as a hand cupped my cheek "now you listen here Ashley purdy , and you listen good , if i didn't push you out the way , then it would have been you in this hospital bed , but that doesn't matter , you know why? Because i may have died but i pulled through ash , i was given a second chance, but thats all in the past now outlaw ,what matters now isn't the future , but the present , i know im going to grow old , with the one man i will love forever, and when my times comes , i will die happily , knowing i have lived my life with you Ashley" my heart tightened as more tears fell "now ash?" i looked into his deep blue eyes "yes andy" he smiled "kiss me" i mirrored his smile and i leaned forward ,kissing his lips softly , but as i went to pull away andy grabbed a handful of my hair , pulling me to him forcefully causing me to growl as he bit my bottom lip , demanding andy was back , and he was .;more dominant then ever.


End file.
